


Omega

by butyoumight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, F/M, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He pressed 911 and held the phone to his ear. Silence. No ring. No pre-recorded message of any sort. It was as if there was no signal at all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Comic Books](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/31055.html#cutid1) challenge at [mychemicaltest](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/).

It was the kind of sound no one wanted to hear, a sound Frank has had the misfortune of hearing more than once. Holding a handful of Gerard's hair while Gerard's body struggled to purge everything Gerard had ever imbibed. Wandering the labyrinth that was the Paramour, pausing outside of a familiar door, hearing Gerard outwardly fighting with inner demons.

Right then, in the dark of a curtained off bunk, Gerard's face pressed to his neck.

It was the sound of someone you loved choking and gasping and struggling for something as simple as a breath.

Frank rolled over a bit, cupping Gerard's damp cheek, whispering his name. There was no more response than another choked gasp; Frank thought he could maybe hear his name tangled up in there somewhere.

He pushed open the curtain, letting dim light from a pre-dawn parking lot spill into the bunk. He stared down at Gerard's face as Frank's worst fear came true before him, ink-dark stains on Gerard's face thrown into sharp relief.

"G-Gerard?"

Gerard gasped again, his rattling breath accompanying Frank all the way to the bus floor, where he scrambled for his jeans, struggling to tug his Sidekick from his pocket.

He pressed 911 and held the phone to his ear. Silence. No ring. No pre-recorded message of any sort. It was as if there was no signal at all.

Gerard shifted, more blood spilling down his chest as he coughed. Frank whimpered slightly, struggling to his feet and running off the bus.

The bus Bob and Ray were known to share was the first bus he came to. He ran on without a second thought, right into the bunks, turning first to Ray's bunk on the left. He reached past the curtain to grab Ray's shoulder, shaking him and stuttering as he pushed back the curtain.

"Ray, there's something wrong with Gerard, something really wrong, we have to take him to the hospital."

The sun rose higher, glaring in through the bus window. Frank stared at Ray, he could swear he'd gone colorblind that very instant, if not for the streaks of scarlet painting Ray's frighteningly pale skin.

Frank took two steps away, back pressing firm against the bunks behind. He couldn't breathe as he turned, throwing open Bob's curtain.

His face was turned towards the wall; Bob always slept that way. The red stain on his plain pillowcase and the pinkish tinge in his fair hair all blurred together as tears filled Frank's eyes.

He fell off the bus with an anguished shout, his hands and bare knees tearing open. He couldn't feel the pain through the fear and the bile rising in his throat.

Frank emptied his stomach onto the concrete, and even as his entire body trembled and heaved, he stared at the stained pavement, praying to any deity that would listen that he would soon be looking down at a pool of his own blood. That he'd be stolen away the same way his friends - his life - had been. As his stomach and throat finally relaxed, allowing him a shaky breath, he swiped angrily at his cheeks with the back of one wrist, staring at the wetness, imploring it to be dark. The stains weren't visible, his wrist nearly clean. His tears no more than saline.

A high pitched scream echoed somewhere to his left, he looked up as another familiar bus door flew open.

Alicia stumbled off the bus she shared with Mikey, clutching a bloodstained blue hoodie closed around her bare chest. Mikey's hoodie. She glanced around fearfully before her kohl-rimmed eyes met Frank's.

"Frank? Frankie!"

He scrambled to his feet. Wiped off his hands on his jeans, and tried to clean his mouth on his shoulder. Alicia nearly tripped as she approached him, gravel digging into her bare feet. When they fell into each other's arms, they were both crying.

"Not Mikey too? God, no."

"Too? Frankie, what- You- no."

Frank squeezed her tight, pressing his face to her shoulder and gasping weakly. "All of them. G-Gerard..."

Alicia's knees buckled, and Frank fell with her, their arms all tangled around one another as they sobbed and screamed, frustration and fear.

Alicia composed herself first, standing and helping Frank to his feet as she went.

"Come on, we have to find out what's going on."

He pulled away from the embrace to search her face, eyeing the tears still trailing sooty black with mascara, staining her cheeks. She was used to holding in emotions with no more than silent tears.

"We could be in danger, Frank. Come on." She slipped an arm around his waist and drew him along.

There were bodies scattered everywhere in the parking lot; each surrounded by a pool of blood. Some were still upright, leaning against busses, their chests and chins dripping gore.

Everyone they saw was dead.

Alicia wasn't sure if Frank had noticed, but everyone they saw was also male. She wasn't sure why this fact stood out to her so readily, but it was forefront in her mind.

There was a police cruiser parked across the entrance to the parking lot. While Frank scowled at the blood smeared on the windshield, Alicia hauled open the passenger door. The radio in the cruiser's dash was filled with static, but there was a very definite voice ringing through.

"If there's anyone there, anyone, answer, please. If anyone can hear this, answer."

Alicia grabbed the receiver, holding down the button and speaking into it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Alicia Way. I- What's going on?"

Frank tuned out the crackling conversation as he examined the driving officer, contemplating taking the gun and taking it to his own head.

He was just reaching for the gun when something finally rang through his mind, cold words that seemed to freeze him solid as they came from the radio.

"You'd better start praying, sister. All the men are dead."

Alicia looked up at Frank, glancing at his hand where it rested against the butt of the gun. She shook her head, a look of pure determination on her face.

There was no way in hell Frank was leaving her. She needed him.

Frank pulled his hand away, still staring at the radio as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What did you say, officer?"

"I said the men are dead, hon. Everyone, everywhere, as far as we know."

"How can it just be the men?"

The laughter that came through the radio then sounded inhuman.

"No one knows, sister, but that's the way it is. Good luck."

The radio went dead, as the officer changed frequencies. Alicia screamed, throwing the handset away. She raged for a long moment, in a temper Frank had never seen before. She even managed to break the cruiser's windshield before she noticed that Frank had crumbled to the ground and was sobbing openly into his hands.

She slid an arm around his shoulders, straining her ears to hear the tiny words he was speaking, lost in the choked tears.

"How could they all leave me? It doesn't make sense, why am I still here? Why didn't they take me with them?"

She simply held him, rocking him gently, as his own turn of rage washed out of him in a very different way. Her tears were clear now. There wasn't another trace of shadow or liner to wash away.

Frank's voice rose slightly, the sound fragmented. Irreparable. Alicia was sure that if her heart weren't already shattered, it would have broken then.

"We have to go home. I... J-Jamia."

Alicia nodded, struggling to her feet and tugging on his wrists to help him up. She led him back towards his bus, whispering in his ear as they moved.

"Then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
